Anime Fear Factor
by TheInsaneDuet
Summary: What do Three Authoress and Six bishounens make? This fic. Watch as Six bishounens try and make it through the show that is Anime Fear Factor!


Disclaimer: We don't own Gravitation, Gundam Wing, Inu-Yasha, or Night Walker.

**__**

**_ANIME FEAR FACTOR_**

**Nemesis:** Hello and welcome to...

**Hellion:** Anime Fear Factor!

**Sirus:** COOKIES!!!

**Nemesis:** -___-' Riiight...no more cookies for you.

**Hellion:** I want cookies!!!

**Sirus:** YES!!!

**Nemesis:** NO!!! *beats Hellion and Sirus with a stick*

**Sirus:** __

**Hellion:** X__X

**Nemesis:** *stops* ^___^ I feel better now.

**Hellion:** Owwie!

**Sirus:** Meanie!

**Nemesis:** Will some introduce the guest.

**Hellion:** Okay Sir Points-Out-the-Obvious-a-lot!

**Nemesis:** Grrr....

**Sirus:** *trips over bag strap* WOOOOOSH!!!

**Hellion:** Hahahahaha!

**Nemesis:** -____-'''''  Okay...then I'll introduce the contestants.  They are all guys who think they are better then everyone.  First from Gundam Wing, we have Heero and Duo.  From Gravitation, we have Yuki and Shuichi.  From Inu-Yasha, we have Inu-Yasha.  Finally, from Night Walker we have Shido.

**Guys:** *walk out onto the cat walk thingy*

**Sirus:** MINE!! *glomps Duo*

**Duo:** 0____0

**Hellion:** Ohhhh...I wanna say the first thingy.

**Nemesis:** Thingy?

**Hellion:** You know...the thingy.  *points to equipment for first stunt*

**Nemesis:** Ohhh...okay...tell them about the first stunt.

**Sirus:** But I wanna.

**Nemesis:** You're telling them about the last stunt.

**Sirus:** POPTARTS!!!

**Hellion:** YUMMY!!!

**S&H:** *goes to get poptarts*

**Sirus:** I'm on a mission from god!

**Nemesis:** Well you go do that. *munches on pocky*

**Shuichi:** Who'd you get that from?

**Nemesis:** Producer.

**Shuichi:** *goes to get pocky from the producer*

**Duo:** *does the same as Shuichi*

**D&S:** We're off to get some Pocky...the wonderful pocky of the producer...

**Nemesis:** That can be taken so wrong...

**D&S:** Because because becauuuuuse...because of the wonderful things it does.

**H&Y:** -___-''''' I don't know him.

**Sirus:** *eats a poptart*

**Hellion:** Yummy!

**Inu-Yasha:** Come on...let's start this.

**Shido:** Yeah...I'm ready...then sooner we start the sooner I can leave.

**Yuki:** What do we have to do?

**Hellion:** Ohhh...right.  What are they doing again?

**Nemesis:** *beats Hellion with script* 

**Hellion:** Okay the first stunt.  For the first stunt, you have to...*dramatic music plays* Save the earth from the evil distructo ray and...

**Nemesis:** *whaps Hellion* Say the real stunt.

**Hellion:** Okay.  What you really have to do is...walk across the rope bridge using only two pieces of wood.

**Shido:** You call that a challenge?

**Hellion:** You can't do it.

**Shido:** I don't even have to use the wood.  I could fly across.

**Hellion:** NO you can't.  People can't fly.

**Shido:** I'm a vampire you stupid blonde.

**Hellion:** Ohhhh....

**Nemesis:** I'm surrounded by morons.

**Sirus:** Me too?

**Nemesis:** Yes...you too.

**Sirus:** Your mean.

**Nemesis:** Duo. Go.

**Duo:** *gets in harness* I'm ready.

**Nemesis:** Go.

**Heero:** He can't do it.

**Shuichi:** Go Duo.

**Yuki:** Shut up you.

**Sirus:**  *is watching Duo*

**Duo:** *1/4 of the way across*

**Sirus:** I am buttered toast.

**Hellion:** Me too.

**Sirus:** This is the song that never ends....yes it goes on and on my friend...

**Heero:** SHUT UP!!!

**Duo:** *yells* Almost finished.  *slips on board and falls into the water*

**Nemesis:** It's defective...send it back.

**Duo:** I'm not defective. *swims over*

**Nemesis:** I don't care...your out.

**Sirus:** No more Duo?

**Nemesis:** Nope...no more Duo.

**Sirus:** Ohhh... *lowers head*

**Duo:** *hugs Sirus, pushes Nemesis into the water, then leaves*

**Sirus:** Your mean.

**Nemesis:** Go Heero.

**Heero:** Hn....

**Sirus:** You still mean. *shoves poptart in mouth, while glaring at Nemesis* (A/N: Nemesis: It was such a lovely site to see.)

**Heero:** *3/4 of the way across*

**Sirus:** I hope they all fall.

**Nemesis:** Why?

**Yuki:** It's obvious why.

**Nemesis:** *looks at Yuki, it's a confused look*

**Yuki:** If the rest if us fall...then you'd have no choice but to bring all six of us back.

**Nemesis:** Great...

**Heero:** *almost finished*

**Sirus:** *evil grin*  *cuts one of the ropes*

**Heero:** *falls*

**Nemesis:** SIRUS!!!

**Sirus:** I didn't do it. *hides scissors*

**Nemesis:** *locks Sirus in **GREEN** chest*

**Sirus:** *pounding on chest top* Hey...let me out.

**Nemesis:** Sorry Heero...but your out.

**Heero:** *nods and walks off*

**Sirus:** Out now?

**Nemesis:** No...

**Hellion:** Okay...next victim.

**Shido:** Do I have too? We all know I'll have no problem now that the rabid one is locked up.

**Nemesis:** Just do it Shido.

**Shido:** Fine... *gets into harness*

**Nemesis:** Sirus...if you don't sabotage Shido's attempt...I'll let you out of the box.

**Sirus:** Okay....

**Nemesis:** *reluctantly lets Sirus out of the chest*

**Sirus:** YES! FREEDOM!  

**Shido:** *begin the stunt*

**Nemesis:** He's right. Technically, he doesn't even have to do all of this.

**Hellion:** *pouts*

**Inu-Yasha:** How is it decided who goes on and who doesn't?

**Nemesis:** Well it was the four people with the fastest times would go on.  But now its looking like whoever survives Sirus goes on.

**Yuki:** You should have left her in the chest.

**Shuichi:** Yuki...that's not nice.

**Yuki:** Baka.

**Nemesis:** If I left her in the chest, she would have never shut up.

**Sirus:** *is planning how to sabotage Shido's attempt* hehehe

**Hellion:** *eats poptart*

**Sirus:** POPTART!!! *pounces ChaChaChica*

**Shido:** *makes it across*

**Sirus:** NOOOOO! No more DUO! *screams*

**Nemesis:** *pushes a screaming Sirus into the water*

**Sirus:** *chokes on the water* *gags* *resurfaces* *coughs* That's was mean.

**Hellion:** Inu-Yasha next! Inu-Yasha next!

**Nemesis:** Fine.  Inu-Yasha...you're up.

**Inu-Yasha:** Only if the demented freak stays away from me.

**Nemesis:** She's not a demented freak.  She's a hien-no-ass.

**Sirus:** HEY! I have an ass!

**Nemesis:** Yea...a minuet one.

**Sirus:** *pouts* But the Bitch master said I have an ass.

**Nemesis:** She was comparing you so someone who has negative ass. 

**Sirus:** Ohhh....

**Inu-Yasha:** Can I start now?

**Hellion:** YES!!! AND WIN!!!

**Nemesis:** I'm surrounded by bakas.

**Yuki:** I'm not a baka.

**Nemesis:** ~_~ Okay...I'm surrounded by many bakas.

**Yuki:** This is taking too long.

**Nemesis:** I know...I have places to go.

**Inu-Yasha:** *halfway across*

**Hellion:** GO!GO!GO!GO!

**Nemesis:** *whaps ChaChaChica: Shuddap....

**Shuichi:** Can I go next?

**Hellion: **If you want.  But you'll never beat Inu-Yasha.

**Shuichi:** Cool! I can go next!

**Yuki:** -__-''' Nope, still don't know him.

**Inu-Yasha:** *makes it across*

**Hellion:** YEA!!! *does the happy dance*

**Nemesis:** Go Shuichi.

**Shuichi:** Okay.... *gets in harness*

**Nemesis:** Go! 

**Shuichi:** *takes one step and falls*

**Nemesis:** -___-'''''

**Sirus:** HE'S OUT!!!

**Shuichi:** *pouts*

**Nemesis:** No pouting...it's in the rules.

**Hellion:** Bye-Bye!

**Shuichi:** *walks off*

**Producer:** *comes out and Talks to Nemesis*

**Nemesis:** You're serious? We can't do it with just three people?

**Producer:** No.

**Nemesis:** Dammit.

**Sirus:** Go Yuki!

**Yuki:** I don't trust you.

**Sirus:** Why not?

**Nemesis:** Yuki just go!

**Yuki:** Fine. *gets in harness and starts*

**Sirus:** *comes up behind and pushes him*

**Nemesis:** DAMMIT SIRUS! *throws Sirus in water*

**Sirus:** ^_____^

**Nemesis:** Your out Yuki.

**Yuki:** *walks off*

**Nemesis:** Well that was pointless.  According to the producer...we need at least four people and since four people didn't make it...everyone gets to come back.

**Sirus:** YEA!!! DUO!!!

**Nemesis:** And you three get an extra $10,000 for getting past the first round.  Join us tomorrow.


End file.
